A conventional automated dish treating appliance includes either a hinged or sliding door that selectively provides access to a treating chamber in which dishes are placed for treatment according to an automatic cycle of operation. Some doors may be provided with a window assembly through which the treating chamber may be visible from an exterior of the dish treating appliance. The window provides an additional component in the dish treating appliance which must be provided within the dish treating appliance in such a manner as to minimize the leakage of fluid from the treating chamber to other parts of the dish treating appliance or to the exterior of the dish treating appliance.